


HT100 Challenge 69 – And the word for today is: Per Contra

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [13]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-30
Updated: 2005-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #69 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 69 – And the word for today is: Per Contra

_per contra • \per-KAHN-truh\ • adverb  
1 a : on the contrary *b : by way of contrast  
2 : as an offset _

A Beecher in his original habitat was insignificant; per contra, a Beecher in Oz was unpredictable, crazy. A Keller in any habitat was sensual power about to unleash. 

Toby watched Keller sleep, a devouring lust flushing his skin. What would it have been like if they had met in a habitat without walls, a place where he could indulge this addiction 24/7? He knelt by the bunk, his mouth descending on the exposed skin of Keller's stomach, teeth marking the warm surface. A hand wrapped its way into his hair. 

A Keller was always aware and eager to greet lust.


End file.
